


Augenblick

by Himmelslaeuferin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, OTP Feels, One Shot, Oneshot, Rickyl, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelslaeuferin/pseuds/Himmelslaeuferin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl und Rick genießen ihre Zweisamkeit und erinnern sich dabei daran, wofür sie eigentlich leben und kämpfen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Augenblick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomChaos/gifts).



> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> wieder einmal ein kleiner OneShot zu meinem Lieblingspairing, der ich meiner lieben Moni <3 (FandomChaos hier auf AO3, schaut mal vorbei!) widme! 
> 
> I love you! :* <3
> 
> Der OneShot spielt zur Zeit der 3. Staffel (Gefängnis-Setting). 
> 
> Geschrieben aus Ricks POV. :)  
> Wie immer würde ich mich sehr über Feedback freuen.
> 
> Viel Spaß! :)

„Daryl? Er sitzt schon seit Stunden oben auf seinem Turm.“

In Carols Stimme lag Belustigung, aber auch ein leichter Anflug von Sorge, als sie auf meine Frage antwortete. 

Sein Turm…  
Nun, wahrer hätte sie es wohl nicht bezeichnen können. Daryl hatte in letzter Zeit so oft die Wache übernommen, dass es in der Tat sein Turm geworden war. 

„Er kommt nicht mal zum Essen herunter.“, seufzte Carol und rührte im Topf herum, in dem es heiß blubberte und der Duft von Erbsensuppe stieg mir in die Nase.   
Dass ich diesem Dosenfraß wirklich einmal etwas abgewinnen konnte, hätte ich auch nicht für möglich gehalten, doch gerade roch es einfach nur köstlich. 

„Wenn du willst, bringe ich ihm etwas mit.“  
„Du willst zu ihm?“

Ein kurzes Nicken und Carol lächelte erleichtert, bevor sie sich sofort daran machte, einen Teller mit reichlich Suppe zu füllen.  
„Er soll es ja aufessen!“, ermahnte sie, während sie mir den Teller reichte.   
„Ich werde darauf achten.“, zwinkerte ich und sie strich mir sanft über die Schulter, bevor ich den Trakt verließ und hinaus auf den Gefängnishof trat.

Es war früher Abend und die untergehende Sonne tauchte den Asphalt vor mir in ein goldenes Flammenmeer. Mein Blick glitt prüfend und wachsam über das Gelände, bevor ich mich in Bewegung setzte und den Wachturm im südlichen Bereich des Hofes ansteuerte.

Es war ruhig gewesen die letzten Tage…

Nur selten hatten sich Beißer an die Zäune vorgewagt und wenn, hatten wir sie relativ schnell entdeckt. 

Vielleicht waren es die sehr hohen Temperaturen, die sie dazu bewogen, doch lieber in den kühleren Wäldern zu bleiben. Oder etwas Anderes zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. 

Was es auch war, ich sollte mich nicht beschweren. Wir brauchten alle die Ruhe, die Auszeit und mal einen Tag nicht das bekannte Röcheln und Knurren zu hören, war eine willkommene Abwechslung.   
Dennoch waren die ständige Wachsamkeit und der leichte Schlaf nachts zur Angewohnheit geworden. Was vielleicht auch nicht schlecht war. 

Ich betrat den Turm, lief die Treppe hinauf und als ich die Ebene erreichte, sah ich ihn, wie er ans Wachhäuschen gelehnt da saß, die Beine angezogen und seine Arme darauf liegend. Er knibbelte an seinen Fingern herum, wie er es oft tat, eine Zigarette hing in seinem Mundwinkel, während sein Blick auf den Horizont gerichtet war. 

Er sah aus, als hätte er mich noch nicht bemerkt, doch ich wusste, dass er das schon längst hatte.

„Hey.“, sagte ich und bekam als Antwort nur einen kurzen Blick in meine Richtung, der aber nicht wirklich meinen Augen galt, sondern eher dem Teller in meinen Händen. 

„Carol macht sich mal wieder Sorgen, dass du zu wenig isst. Da dachte ich, ich bringe dir etwas.“

Ein argwöhnischer Blick wanderte an mir hoch, bis er mir kurz in die Augen sah und die Zigarette aus seinem Mund nahm, den Rauch ausatmete. 

„Wenn ich Hunger gehabt hätte, hätte ich mir etwas geholt.“

Ich seufzte, rollte mit den Augen und setzte mich neben ihm auf das Gitter, schob den Teller auffordernd zu ihm rüber.  
„Iss’ es trotzdem! Sonst gibt sie keine Ruhe.“, bat ich ihn.

Doch er rührte den Teller nicht an, starrte nur weiter hinaus und presste die Lippen zusammen.   
Ich hatte mir immer eingebildet, Daryl inzwischen doch recht gut zu kennen, doch jedes Mal aufs Neue wurde ich eines Besseren belehrt.

Mein Blick glitt prüfend über sein Profil und ich fragte mich, woran er gerade dachte und was ihn dazu bewegte, so viel Zeit hier oben zu verbringen. 

Ich würde ihm den Freiraum lassen, wenn er ihn brauchte.

„Bist du nur wegen dem Essen hier?“, fragte er schließlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit des Anschweigens und ich legte meine Beine übereinander, lehnte meinen Kopf zurück an die Wand hinter mir und atmete tief durch.

„Wollte nur nach dir sehen.“   
„Hast mich ja jetzt gesehen.“  
„Willst du mich loswerden?“, fragte ich mit einem empörten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen und schielte zu ihm.   
Er schnaubte nur, schnipste die Zigarette weg und ignorierte mich, wenn ich auch sah, wie es in ihm arbeitete. 

„Du warst gestern Nacht nicht bei mir.“  
„War hier.“, war seine kurze Antwort.  
„Die ganze Nacht?“   
„Mhm.“

Es war nichts Verwerfliches, aber ungewohnt, wenn er nicht an meiner Seite schlief und auch wenn ich wusste, dass er hin und wieder Abstand und Zeit für sich brauchte, gefiel es mir nicht, wenn er sich derart von mir abkapselte. 

Wie von selbst wanderten meine Finger zu seinem Arm, der immer noch auf seinem Knie lag und streichelten sacht mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. Er ließ es zu, regte sich nicht und starrte weiterhin stur hinaus. 

Ich musste leicht grinsen, als ich daran dachte, dass ich ganz dankbar dafür war, dass er immer diese Hemden trug, denen er selbst die Ärmel abriss. So konnte ich ihn berühren und seine Haut spüren, ohne zu aufdringlich zu werden und ich erkannte, wie sich leicht die Härchen auf seinem Arm aufstellten. 

Solche Berührungen waren zur Normalität zwischen uns geworden, seitdem wir uns das erste Mal näher gekommen waren.   
Sie geschahen meistens unbeabsichtigt und instinktiv, waren ganz natürlich und Daryl genoss sie, wenn er es auch nie mit Worten zugeben würde. 

Er war nicht mehr der bockige Redneck- Bengel aus dem Steinbruch.   
Daryl war zu einem wertvollen Mitglied der Gruppe geworden und er war gereift. Anders konnte ich es nicht beschreiben. 

Das Verschlossene und Mürrische hatte er aber bis heute nicht abgelegt. 

Er musste es auch nicht, gehörte es doch zu ihm wie seine Armbrust oder die Weste, die er nie wirklich ablegte.   
Zudem taute er in meine Gegenwart oft auf und zeigte mir auch die Seite, die er vor den Anderen versteckte. 

„Ist irgendwas?“, fragte ich und er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.   
„Würdest du es mir sagen, wenn es so wäre?“, wollte ich weiter wissen und schließlich sah er zu mir, seine Augen eng und dunkel.   
Sein Blick wanderte zu meiner Hand, die immer noch über seinen Arm fuhr und er kaute auf seine Unterlippe herum.

„Wird mir manchmal zu eng da drin.“, brummelte er und nickte in die Richtung der Gefängnisblocks.   
„Hmm, ich dachte, ich wäre eine ganz gute Ablenkung?“

War das tatsächlich ein müdes, kurzes Grinsen, was ich da auf seinen Lippen erkannte? Ein doch seltener Anblick und es erwärmte direkt mein Herz. 

Ständig im Gefängnis zu sein, hinter den dicken Betonmauern, gefiel ihm nicht. Das wusste ich. Aber es war sicher und könnte ein Zuhause sein. Vielleicht brauchte er nur etwas Zeit und ich würde ihn nicht einsperren. 

Hin und wieder machte es mir Angst, wenn ich daran dachte, dass Daryl Stillstand nicht mochte. Dass er jemand war, der ständig in Bewegung sein musste. 

Könnte das hier jemals ein Zuhause für ihn werden?

„Manchmal.“, brummte er, als meine Finger seinen Oberarm hinauf streichelten, bis hin zu seinen breiten Schultern, dort massierend über die Muskeln glitten. 

Sie waren verhärtet und angespannt und ich hörte, wie er ein kurzes Seufzen von sich gab, direkt aber die Lippen zusammenpresste, als würde er sich dafür schämen.   
Ich setzte mich weiter in seine Richtung, automatisch drehte er seinen Rücken zu mir und sein Blick sagte mir genug, was er wollte. 

Mit Worten darum bitten würde er eh nicht. 

Nah setzte ich mich hinter ihn, ließ meine Finger tief in die Muskeln graben und ertastete die schmerzhaften Knoten. Er hisste, zuckte kurz zusammen, legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und ich nutzte direkt die Chance, platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf seinem Hals.

Seine Haut schmeckte salzig vom leichten Schweiß und sein körpereigener Geruch betörte mich. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir öfters hier ein bisschen Zeit verbringen.“, schlug ich leise vor und raunte die Worte in sein Ohr. Er gab nur ein genießendes „Mhh…“ von sich, lehnte sich weiter an mich und stöhnte leise auf, als ich einen weiteren Knoten fand. Mit dem Daumen drückte ich in die Haut hinein, massierte und übte Druck aus, bis sich die Verkrampfung löste. 

Dass er sich allmählich immer weiter entspannte, war nur ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, wie sehr er mir inzwischen vertraute. Es gab Zeiten, da hatte ihn jede kleinste Berührung meinerseits rasend vor Wut gemacht und nicht selten musste ich mir die schlimmsten Beleidigungen anhören, die er mir entgegen spuckte. 

Inzwischen waren es selbstverständliche Gesten zwischen uns geworden.   
Und sie halfen mir, nicht komplett den Verstand zu verlieren.

Hätte ich Carl, Judith oder ihn nicht… es gäbe mich längst nicht mehr. 

Meine Hände glitten von seinen Schultern zu seiner Brust, ertasteten die Wärme durch den Stoff seines Hemdes und ich drückte ihn fester an mich. 

Besonders in dieser Zeit des Verfalls und ständigen Überlebenskampf waren solche Momente so wichtig geworden. Sie erinnerten uns daran, wofür wir das alles hier taten…

Ich jedenfalls tat es für ihn. Für Judith. Für Carl. Für eine Zukunft.  
Für Augenblicke wie diesen. 

Während ich sacht seine Schläfe küsste, strich er über meinen Arm, der um ihn lag und atmete tief durch. Ich platzierte kleine Küsse auf seiner Wange und strich ihm die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die in den letzten Wochen länger geworden waren und ihm ständig in die Augen fielen. Meistens schlug er meine Hand schnaubend weg, wenn ich an seinem Haar herumzupfte, doch er ließ mich gewähren. Für einen kleinen Moment schloss er die Augen, öffnete sie nur wieder einen Spalt.

Jegliche Anspannung war von ihm abgefallen und zum Vorschein kam die Schönheit, die er so oft unter seiner Maske verbarg. Es verschlug mir jedes Mal aufs Neue die Sprache und sanft betrachtete ich Daryls entspanntes Gesicht, bevor ich dieses in meine Richtung schob und sich unsere Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss vereinten. 

Nur einem Hauch gleich, aber es reichte.   
Für den Augenblick. 

Finger krallten sich in das Hemd des Anderen, aus Angst, dass dieser Moment könnte jede Sekunde vorbei sein.

So kostbar war das hier geworden. 

„Ich liebe dich.“, flüsterte ich beinahe lautlos, wissend, dass er es sowieso verstand und wie immer verlangte ich keine Erwiderung.   
Er sagte es nie und brauchte es auch nicht. 

Denn seine nächsten Worte sagten schon mehr, als er wohl ahnen konnte.

„Bleib’ bei mir.“


End file.
